If Anything Mattered, It Would be You
by DecembersCalling
Summary: Eragon is still in a fix with the whole situation involving Murtagh and Arya's rejection of his love. Meanwhile Arya is having problems with the prospect of returning home. R&R Please. EragonArya


** If Anything Mattered**

This story takes place after Eldest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters!

**Summary:** Eragon is still in a fix with the whole situation involving Murtagh and with the battle getting even more heated after finding that Gallbatorix has a new Rider. Arya is having a difficult time as well, finding out that she is needed back home while cooping with Eragon's feelings toward her and the fact that many may not live to see the light because of Gallbatorix.

**Wish to Forget, But Wind Up Remembering**

They say young minds can forget things easily and move on to the next piece of their lives if they know they have a second chance, but that's not Eragon. Now, he had matured and unfortunately with that age came not wisdom but more foolishness. He had grieved over Murtagh only to find he was serving under Gallbatorix and even worse that they were brothers. He had not shared this piece of information with anyone but Saphira and knowing he was not only related with Murtagh caused him a great deal of pain and even worse that he was the son of Morzan. The traitor of the Riders. His world has flipped upside down with that information and he only wished he could fly away with Saphira and not have to look anyone from the Varden in the face. The battle had ceased and despite the fact that they had won, if only for awhile, Eragon had lost. He didn't think that he had much to loose in the first place but apparently he proved to be incorrect. Zar'roc was gone, Arya had rejected his love and Brom was dead and Carvahall was gone. He had nothing left but Saphira and even despite this fact he felt sorrow and despair when his mind raised with the deaths and loses of so many people he had cared for. It was all erased with a blink of an eye and they was a chance he could never get any of it back.

Sitting alone in his tent, bandaged up because of his injuries sat the adventurous young Rider, name Eragon. He lifted his hand gingerly to push his hair out of his eyes but winced setting it back down as he leaned softly against the blanket and pillows. He had not seen anyone after the encounter with Murtagh but Saphira, and Eragon who had snapped at her accidentally was ignoring him completely. He almost half hoped Arya would visit him to see if he was doing alright but he knew she probably ignoring him. After his confession of love, he could hardly blame her. Sure they were on speaking terms but Eragon himself had been distant since the end of the battle or what had seemed like the end. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed in deeply and his eyes opened after he could smell vanilla and almonds. He sat out and winced slightly, poking his head of the tent. He was supposed to be resting, but he knew that smell all too well. As he poked his head out of the tent he found himself almost nose to nose with the young elf. He cheeks took on a dark crimson color and he scooted back, seeing Arya look away. It was just a coincidence of course that it had happened and instead of laughing, both Eragon and Arya ignored the situation completely.

Arya looked at Eragon and smiled a little then spoke in her musical voice that made Eragon's stomach do flips. "I see you're up, Eragon." She said simply, but it wasn't like Eragon needed clarifying that he was up. "How are your injuries?" She asked looking down at the bandages.

Eragon gave a small shrug that hurt his right shoulder terribly since that was the arm he held or he used to hold Zar'roc in. "I have been better but they hurt less than what they were." He said with a nod. he looked straight at her and held his gaze there for a moment then he finally snapped out of it, as he heard her voice.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were alright and now that I see with my eyes that you are, I shall return to my own tent." Arya said quietly and then she turned towards the flap of the tent when she stopped hearing Eragon's voice.

It was obvious that Eragon wanted her to stay, but just to talk. He hadn't spoken much to her since the eve of the battle. "Are you well?" He asked her, looking at her up and down but he saw none to much of injuries. And as he heard himself ask he mentally kicked himself for sounding so young and childish.

Arya nodded a little, "Yes, I am well. But it you that you should be more concerned with. After all, Gallbatorix's side will be gathering more men to fight for him and we must be ready the second that moment occurs. Do you understand what I am saying Eragon?" She asked softly.

Eragon nodded. "Yes." He said quietly but it came out as more of a mumble.

Seeing Arya start to go this time, he made no effort to keep her with him if she did not want to be in his company. Causing him a slight pang to known that Arya didn't even seem to be remotely interested in his concern for her, he sighed then closed his and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Arya sat in her own tent, polishing her daggers and bow. Sighing softly to herself, she felt bad for ignoring Eragon's concern for her. But she couldn't get distracted, she had told him that and even though it hurt her to know that Eragon had taken it poorly. Unfortunately however, Arya's mind did not have time to linger on those thoughts for more than a minute, until she heard footsteps and a young female's voice coming from outside the tent. Recognizing it as Nasuada's she gave permission to enter.

Nasuada looked at Arya, who was still in her armor as well and held out a letter with an elven symbol etched in the corner. "This came for you Arya, from a dove." She said with a nod and then she existed to leave Arya to read her letter in privacy.


End file.
